List of animals in the Sam Manson: Monster Hunter episode, "Island Of The Lost"
This is a list of prehistoric and extinct animals that could be found on the unknown island in the Sam Manson: Monster Hunter episode "Island Of The Lost". Prehistoric Mammals *Aepycamelus *Aivukus *Ambulocetus *American Lion *American Mastodon *American Zebra *Amphicyon *Andrewsarchus *Archaeoindris *Arctodus Simus *Arctotherium *Arsinoitherium *Atlas Bear *Aurochs *Bali Tiger *Barbourofelis *Barylambda *Basilosaurus *Bison Latifrons *Bluebuck *Bramatherium *Camelops *Caribbean Monk Seal *Caspian Tiger *Casteroides *Cave Bear *Cave Hyena *Chalicotherium *Chinese River Dolphin *Columbian Mammoth *Deinotherium *Desmostylus *Dinopithecus *Diprotodon *Dire Wolf *Dirk-Toothed Cat *Doedicurus *Ekaltadeta *Elasmotherium *Elephas Falconeri *Entelodon *Eohippus *Equus Scotti *Eucladoceros *European Cave Lion *Falkland Islands Dog *Giant Fossa *Gigantopithecus *Gomphotherium *Hemiauchenia *Hipparion *Hippidion *Hippopotamus Gorgops *Homotherium *Hoplophoneus *Hyaenodon *Hyracotherium *Icaronycteris *Indricotherium *Japanese River Otter *Japanese Sea Lion *Josephoartigasia *Kolponomos *Kubanochoerus *Leptictidium *Livyatan *Macrauchenia *Madagascan Pygmy Hippopotamus *Martinique Musk Rat *Megacerops *Megaladapis *Megaloceros *Megalotragus *Meganteron *Megatherium *Megistotherium *Merychippus *Mesohippus *Metridriochoerus *Moeritherium *Moropus *Myotragus *Ndangong Tiger *Nimravus *Nothrotheriops *Nurolagus *Obdurodon *Odobenocetops *Pachycrocuta *Paenemarmota *Paleoparadoxia *Platybelodon *Pleistocene Polar Bear *Plesiogulo *Pliohippus *Pontolis *Procoptodon *Propalaeotherium *Prorastomus *Pyrenean Ibex *Quagga *Saber-Toothed Cat *Sarkastodon *Scimitar-Toothed Cat *Sea Mink *Semirostrum *Shamanu (Japanese Wolf) *Shansitherium *Shrub-Ox *Sivatherium *Soergelia *Steller's Sea Cow *Steppe Mammoth *Sthenurus *Syndyoceras *Synthetoceras *Syrian Elephant *Syrian Onager *Tarpan *Teleoceras *Thalassocnus *Thylacine *Thylacoleo *Thylacosmilus *Titanotylopus *Toolache Wallaby *Toxodon *Uintatherium *Viverra Leakeyi *Western Horse *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yukon Horse Prehistoric Birds *Aepyornis (Elephant Bird) *Amplibuteo *Anthropornis *Archaeopteryx *Argentavis *Atitlan Giant Pied-Billed Grebe *Black Mamo *Bonin Grosbeak *Brace's Emerald *Broad-Billed Parrot *Brontornis *Bullockornis *Californian Turkey *Carolina Parakeet *Choiseul Crested Pigeon *Confuciusornis *Copepteryx *Cuban Red Macaw *Cygnus Falconeri *Delalande's Coucal *Dinornis (Giant Moa) *Dodo *Dusky Seaside Sparrow *Emeus Crassus *Dromornis *Gargantuavis *Gastornis *Genyornis *Gould's Emerald *Great Auk *Greater Akialoa *Greater Amakihi *Harpagornis (Haast's Eagle) *Hawaiian Mamo *Hawaiian O-O *Heath Hen *Heracles *Hesperornis *Huia *Iberomesornis *Ichthyornis *Inkayaku *Ivory-Billed Woodpecker *Jamaican Flightless Ibis *Kangaroo Island Emu *Kauai Akialoa *Kelenken *Kona Grosbeak *Labrador Duck *Laughing Owl *Laysan Rail *Leptoptilos Robustus *Lesser Akialoa *Malagasy Crowned Eagle *Mariana Mallard *Mauritian Red Rail *Mauritius Blue Pigeon *Megalapteryx (Upland Moa) *Molokai Creeper *Molokai Flightless Ibis *Norfolk Island Kaka *Oahu Thrush *Oceanic Eclectus Parrot *Ornimegalonyx *Osteodontornis *Pachydyptes *Pachyornis Elephantopus (Heavy-Footed Moa) *Pachystruthio *Palaelodus *Paradise Parrot *Patagopteryx *Pelagornis *Pink-Headed Duck *Presbyornis *Red-Moustached Fruit Dove *Reunion Crested Starling *Reunion Sacred Ibis *Robust White-Eye *Rodriguez Solitaire *Saint Helena Giant Hoopoe *Samrukia *Seychelles Parakeet *Spectacled Cormorant *Stephen Island Wren *Spheniscus Megaramphus *Sylviornis *Talpanas *Teratornis *Titanis Walleri *Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo *Tyto Gigantea *Ula-Ai-Hawane *White Gallinule Dinosaurs *Acrocanthosaurus *Agustinia *Albertosaurus *Alioramus *Allosaurus *Amargasaurus *Ampelosaurus *Amphicoelias *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Argentinosaurus *Augustinia *Baryonyx *Beipaiosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Brontosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Caudipteryx *Ceratosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Coelophysis *Compsognathus *Concavenator *Corythosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Deinocheirus *Deinonychus *Diabloceratops *Dilophosaurus *Diplodocus *Dracorex *Edmontonia *Edmontosaurus *Einiosaurus *Ekrixinatosaurus *Gallimimus *Gastonia *Giganotosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Glacialisaurus *Gojirasaurus *Guanlong *Herrerasaurus *Huayangosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyovenator *Iguanodon *Juravenator *Kentrosaurus *Koreaceratops *Lambeosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Leptoceratops *Liliensternus *Majungasaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Masiakasaurus *Massospondylus *Megalosaurus *Megaraptor *Microceratus *Microraptor *Miragaia *Nasutoceratops *Nigersaurus *Nothronychus *Olorotitan *Ornitholestes *Ornithomimus *Ouranosaurus *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pelecanimimus *Pentaceratops *Plateosaurus *Polacanthus *Protoceratops *Psittacosaurus *Rapetosaurus *Rhinorex *Riojasaurus *Saichania *Saltasaurus *Sauropelta *Scelidosaurus *Scipionyx *Sciurumimus *Scutellosaurus *Shangtungosaurus *Siats Meekerorum *Sinornithosaurus *Sinosauropteryx *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Struthiomimus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Supersaurus *Therizinosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tsintaosaurus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Utahraptor *Vagaceratops *Velociraptor *Yi Qi *Yutyrannus *Zuniceratops Pterosaurs *Anhanguera *Cearadactylus *Dimorphodon *Eudimorphodon *Hatzegopteryx *Nyctosaurus *Peteinosaurus *Pteranodon *Pterodactylus *Pterodaustro *Quetzalcoatlus *Rhamphorhynchus *Thalassodromeus *Tupanodactylus Prehistoric Sea Reptiles *Atopodentatus *Archelon *Cymbospondylus *Dakosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Hainosaurus *Ichthyosaurus *Kronosaurus *Liopleurodon *Metriorhynchus *Mosasaurus *Nothosaurus *Ocepechelon *Palaeophis *Placodus *Pliosaurus Funkei *Shastasaurus *Shonisaurus *Tanystropheus *Temnodontosaurus *Tylosaurus Cenozoic Reptiles *Barbaturex *Barinasuchus *Carbonemys *Colossochelys *Crocodylus Anthropophagus *Crocodylus Bugtiensis *Gnatusuchus *Kawekaweau *Laophis Crotaloides *Megalania *Meiolania *Pristichampsus *Purussaurus *Rodriguez Saddle-Back Greater Tortoise *Stupendemys *Titanoboa *Toyotamaphimeia *Voay Mesozoic Reptiles *Arizonasaurus *Armadillosuchus *Cynognathus *Deinosuchus *Elephantosaurus *Erythrosuchus *Hyperodapedon *Kannemeyeria *Kaprosuchus *Longisquama *Lystrosaurus *Machimosaurus *Placerias *Sarcosuchus *Saurosuchus *Stahleckeria *Stomatosuchus Palaeozoic Reptiles *Anteosaurus *Cotylorhynchus *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Estemmenosuchus *Inostrancevia *Jonkeria *Megawhaitsia *Moschops *Scutosaurus Prehistoric Amphibians *Anthracosaurus *Beelzebufo *Crassigyrnus *Diadectes *Diplocaulus *Eryops *Gastric-Brooding Frog *Golden Toad *Ichthyostega *Koolasuchus *Mastodonsaurus *Ophiderpeton *Paracyclotosaurus *Platyhystrix *Prionosuchus *Proterogyrnus Prehistoric Fish *Blue Walleye *Carcharodon Megalodon *Cardabiodon *Deepwater Cisco *Dunkleosteus *Edestus Giganteus *Enchodus *Eusthenopteron *Hare-Lipped Sucker Fish *Helicoprion *Leedsichthys *Mawsonia *Megapiranha *Ptychodus *Rhizodus *Saber-Toothed Salmon *Silver Trout *Xiphactinus *Yellowfin Cutthroat Trout Prehistoric Invertebrates *Anomalocaris *Arthropleura *Brontoscorpio *Cameroceras *Campanile Giganteum *Euphoberia *Eurypterus *Haboroteuthis *Jaekelopterus *Meganeura *Megateuthis *Mixopterus *Mongoloarachne *Nanaimoteuthis *Parapuzosia *Platyceramus *Pulmonoscorpius *Rocky Mountain Locust *Saint Helena Giant Earwig *Titanomyrma *Tusotheuthis *Xerces Blue *Yezotheuthis Category:Lists